The present invention relates to an improved double-hulled boat or skiff that is made from hollow beams and can be stacked in quantities for mass distribution.
Double-hulled boats are presently known and can be made of a fiberglass material. These boats are generally suited for carrying people engaging in recreational activities, such as leisure boating and fishing.